Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{1}{4}+4\dfrac{1}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{4}{16}+\dfrac{1}{16}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{5}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{5}{16}$